Because of You
by KaiFucker69
Summary: [tyka&mare] tyson is a normal everyday boy. if you dont count the midnight roof top jumps, the voices in his head, and oh yeah his powers. Dear god what has this world come too?
1. Chapter 1

K.F.- Ok, listen people who actually read my fics. I had to take this one off so that I could do a lot of revising. My spelling as you know, really, really, REALLY, sucks. so I had to go over it. So please forgive me. And I hope you will understand better because of the better words (I spelled them write) and a few things I put in, in order to put 'some' kind of understanding in. But everything else is the same. Hope you enjoy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F. - Hello everyone. This is kaifucker69, as you know. And yes I know I have a fucked up name. You don't have to tell me. Anyway, this is my first fic and I hope you like. Now for disclaimers. Kai would you do the honors.

Kai- Why not. Ok, k.f. Does not own us. She/he only owns some of the things that happen.

K.F. - Ok now that that's done on to the story.

Summery -(TyKa & (MaRe if you ask)) . Tyson a normal everyday boy. I would be saying this if it were true. Tyson is…different in every since of the word and tends to get into trouble from time to time because of his big mouth. And it really doesn't help when you're the new kid and pissed off the most feared bully in school… Kai Hiwatari. But to bad for Kai. He doesn't know, but soon he will. He will learn why Tyson had to move. Why he has no friends, and what makes 'him' so different.

**Because of You**

**Chapter 1: **_Tyson_

_A figure could be seen within the dead of night, jumping from building to building. Light only coming from the full moon. The figure was human like but its movements were not. _

_It had the grace and agility of a __cat_

_No._

_It had the grace and agility of a … dragon._

_As it glided across rooftops it couldn't help but hear a scream. Being as curious as this so called dragon was he fallowed the cry of fear._

_When he got there he watched in silence as the scene took place. _

_It was a young boy no older than 16 trapped in an ally with at least three men in black leather surrounding him. _

_Two more of the thugs stood outside the alley to keep watch._

"_I'm going to enjoy this" one of them said as he advanced on the frantic boy. _

_Even in the dark you could see the young boys big baby blue eyes and blond messy hair._

"_Don't…don't come any closer", the poor boy stuttered to what looked like the ringleader who advanced onto him. As the guy in leather went to touch the boy he thought to his self '_oh Kami please help.'

_The young boy closed his eyes tight and waited for what he thought was soon to come. _

_But nothing happened. _

_He was about to open his eyes when he began to hear screams of pain. That made him keep them closed, because he knew who ever was fighting with the five men were goners. _

"_Please, please don't hurt me. I promise I wont mess with kids again." The blond hared the voice of the guy that had him cornered say._

_But what confused him was, he didn't understand why someone would risk their life to save him. he knew he wasn't normal. He knew he was a freak._

_as the blond thought of reasons for the new figure to want to hurt him he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder until it shuck him. _

"_Are you alright?" asked a voice that seemed it had years of wisdom and yet was a teenager as well._

_The blond opened his eyes to be met with stormy blue ones. _

"_Ye… ye … yes" was the only thing he could bring himself to say as he glanced around the figure to see that the men were gone and the teen had not one scratch on him. What really caught the attention of the young boy was the thing swinging back and forth from behind his savior._

_The boy with the stormy blue eyes glanced at what the boy was looking at and said, "Oh you spotted my tail. Oops."_

_And then jumped. There was a big gust of wind and the guy… was gone._

"_Wow" was all the boy had to say. But he didn't notice that the figure that saved him was watching him and the city from a tower that had a great view of everything. And there was only one thing the figure said before he disappeared again_

"_So this is Bay City?"_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

Oh, the gorgeous and beautiful morning sun. So new and inviting, so clear and bright.

I would be thinking this if, I weren't trying to fucking sleep! If it wasn't fucking Monday! And if I didn't have to go to fucking school!

You may ask yourself why I hate school so much. Truth is, I don't, I'm actually an honor roll student, but don't tell my friends that.

I would be saying that if I had any friends.

You see I'm new here and I hate it. I just moved from Tokyo to Bay City Tokyo. And believe me, I hate it.

I begged my parents to move on a Thursday so that I can go to school Friday, get stared at and then have Saturday and Sunday to myself. So that I could plan my approach of the new world.

But NNNNNNOOOOOOOO.

We 'had' to move on Saturday. I 'had' to come to this damn place, and I 'had' to change schools.

Well, actually that last one about the school, had to be done because there was no school there any more. Lets just call it a freak accident.

Or maybe not

If you notice by now, I like to complain. Alot. It just gets me through the day.

To the voices in my head I am known as " The Complainanater". Yeah it sucks right?

Anyway I am really lazy. I slept all day Sunday so there was no strategizing done then. Yeah sure, your probably thinking I could have done it last night. Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but I was busy.

Actually, now that I think about it. I really shouldn't have taken that run.

Hey what do you want from me? I'm only fifteen. Sheesh.

And I think being an Aries doesn't help much ether. I tend to snap at people, and purposely piss them off to the fullest. It's fun until it comes to the painful part of getting my ass kicked.

I bet from the first time you look at me you would probably think innocent, naive, and maybe even child.

I mean look at me.

Oh. Wait. You can't, can you?

Will then, I'm just going to have to tell you what I look like.

I'll start from the top.

I have midnight blue hair. It's past my shoulders and tied in a low ponytail. My eyes are like that of a storm. Their blue, with a hint of gray in them. Like the color of a tornado at times, but mostly blue.

I usually ware a yellow shirt, with a red jacket, a red and blue cape, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of finger less blue gloves.

You may want to know why I'm so grouchy this morning. Well to put it bluntly, I already told you way. It's not my fault you cant figure out my fucking problem now is it?

No. I thought not.

Anyway, I have to get up now. My mom is coming.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Now that I'm dressed and my stuff is ready for school I have to do one more thing –

EAT!

Yes eat. That is my only weakness. Food.

It's hard enough trying to keep my other little secret. You know, the one that has all the answers be hide why my school is gone. Yeah that one.

It's hard as it is trying to keep that one. So do me a favor and keep the one about the school, and runs in the middle of the night to yourself because I'm going to try and make a friend. I won't be able to if they know I'm…well… not normal.

Yes, I'm as they call, a freak of nature. But I wasn't always like that, it was an accident. I think. But I'm able to hide 'it' now. 'It' only comes out when I want it to, or if I'm mad, scared to death, or in danger. so I have some control over 'it'.

ok, so I have no control over 'it'. well why don't you go out and get one.

oh wait. you can't so leave me alone.

Well, anyway, I'm finally done eating and I glace at the clock. Bad idea.

OH SHIT! I'm going to be late for my first day of school.

I jumped up and ran out the house. It took all my will power not to say that sentence out loud. But alas, I did it.

As I blindly ran down the street I ignored all the questioning stares I was getting from people.

I mean don't the have lives to live? God.

As I continually run I turn a corner. I began to scream "oh my god I'm late"

I chanted that phrase so many times I bet the people thought I watched Alice in wonderland to many times. But that's what I yelled until …

I ended up on my ass. Yes my ass.

I looked up to see what I hit and it was a guy.

If you think I look weird you should have seen this guy.

His hair was two colors of blue. In the front as grayish blue, and in the back a dark kind of midnight blue. He had blue paint on his face. They were two triangles on both of his cheeks, and what really freaked me out was his eyes. No normal person had eyes like those, they were crimson and they made him look like a demon.

I stared at him a second longer until I heard the late bell. That's when I jumped up and ran towards the school. While I yelled "sorry 'bout that" over my shoulder to the guy.

I kept running until I made it to the entrance.

I went into the school and tried to head striate for my locker but was stopped.

Yes people, I ended up on my ass, … again. But this time I was helped up.

The person that helped me was a guy and he looked pretty cool.

He had golden eyes that were cat like. He wore a whit headband with a yin yang symbol on it. I guess to keep his hair out of his face. His hair was really long. It almost swept the floor behind him and it was raven black. He also wore a Chinese stile shirt witch told me he was from china. He also war black baggy sweat-pants. He look ready for an old fashioned Chinese show down.

Oh sorry, to many Bruce Lee movies.

"Hey you ok" he asked me. I just stared.

I hate it when people stare at me.

But here I was staring.

Hypocrite, I know.

" Uh, you must be new here" he told me. I was going to say something but he started talking again.

" Because I know almost every face in this school. It would be every, if I knew you."

Well excuse me for fucking up your train of knowledge.

" So where are you headed?" He finally asked me.

"To my locker?" I answered.

"Where is it? Oh I mean what number is it? Of course you don't know where it is."

Well for your got damn information I do. I tell myself, but I wont say it out loud. I need all the help I can get for my classes.

Pathetic, I know but hey, we all have to start somewhere, right?

"Um, I know where my locker is I just need help with the classes." I tell him as calmly as possible.

"Well then" he says as he finally lets go of me. "Since we're already late, I'll have an excuse."

Oh, joy. I'm being used already.

"Let me see your paper" he tells me. I'm kind of confused and I guess he saw it in my eyes.

"Your schedule" he told me.

"Oh" was the only thing I said as I handed it to him.

He takes a good look at it, and says "looks like the only class that we have together is gym."

"Ok, but can you tell me what floor my first class is on?"

" Oh right, your first class is algebra 1 room 111B. That's on the first floor."

"So then sense I came in on this floor. This has to be the first right?"

" Actually"

Oh no. What's he about to say. If you haven't noticed by now, I tend to talk to myself a little.

'Bullshit' said one of those voices in my head. 'You get lonely when you don't talk to us. You have no life.'

And if you also haven't noticed by now I HATE the fucking I-like-to-point-out-the-obvious-voices- in my head.

Oh yeah I forgot about that guy. Let me tune back in.

"This is the second floor"

"What" I yelled, " that's stupid"

"Um"

"That's just ridiculers!"

"Kid"

"How is it that the floor level isn't the first floor? That's stupid!

As I continue to rant on about how stupid the school is for doing that. The guy yelled

"YOH KID!"

I stopped then looking at him. He was rubbing his forehead with one of his hands.

Oh goody my first victim.

"It has to do with the numbers of the classes" he began to explain "and in order to keep everything in order the first floor is 100. The second floor is 200. And the third floor is –

" Three hundred"

"Yeah, so you see it's not confusing it's" he sat there and thought for a while before he said "balanced."

"Oh ok, now that you tell me I can go to my class witch is on the first floor, witch is the basement, right?"

"Right"

" So I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah"

After that he turned on his heels and left. With his long hair bond in cloth swaying behind him like … like a tail.

A shiver went down my spine just thinking of that last thought because it made me think about 'it'. Man I so despise this.

I finally snapped back into reality thanks to the help of one of the many voices telling me to move my ass along before I'm later than I already am.

So I went straight to my locker grabbing my books and headed to algebra.

When I got there I hesitated to go in. Why you ask? Will just think about it.

I'm new

I'm late

I know nothing of the teachers in this god-forsaken school. Damnit-all.

I could go home.

NO!

Stupid me. Some one will see me walk out.

I could call my mom.

NO!

I would still be noticed. Then given a name that I would comment suicide because of.

I began to hit my head with my hand until I hear a door open.

I look up to see a lady looking at me with concern. But skillfully I placed a smile on my face to assure her that I was ok.

" So you must be the student I'm expecting." she told me with a smile.

I nodded my head. Then she ushered me inside the class.

I was ok really I was, but that was soon gone as I looked at my soon to be classmates.

"Students" she began " we have a new student."

If I was nervous before. I really was now because all class movement stopped, and all their eyes were on me.

Greeeeaaaaaat. They're staring. I feel sooooo comfortable.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerk back a little. The teacher looked concerned again but then it was replaced with a smile.

"Don't be afraid," she told me "this is a nice bunch. So can you please state your name for the class?"

I had this feeling in my gut. A feeling that told me I had an understanding yet perky teacher, I would soon have a stalker, and my secret wont be just to myself any more.

Why do I have these feelings you ask?

To tell you the truth I really don't know. And that made me not happy about it.

' But your not happy with anything, so your feelings don't count' one of the voices in my head told me 'now tell them your name, your standing there like an asshole.'

That statement made me block the voices out and turned to my class with a big smile.

"Hi" I said " I'm Tyson."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.- yes first chapter done. I hope you like. And I know you'll review right. Please **R&R.** I would really appreciate it if you did.

Kai- where am I?

K.F. – Kai. love. Don't talk.

Kai – Hn

K.F.- thanks. I depends on the reviews how fast I update so I will be checking. Oh yeah before I go I have a question.

You see I want to join ONLY TYKA HOTNESS, But I'm to confused on how. Can a member please explain to me how to join, because I'm as I said, confused.


	2. Blond, geek, and voices oh my

K.F.- ok listen people who actually read my fics. I had to take this one off so that I could do a lot of revising. my spelling as you know, really, really, REALLY, sucks. so I had to go over it. so please forgive me. and I hope you will understand better because of the better words (I spelled them write) and a few things I put in, in order to put 'some' kind of understanding in. but everything else is the same. hope you enjoy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.- hello everyone. it's me again here with chapter two, and all my fucked up imagination. I'm really, really, really, sorry that it took me this long to update, I would like two say thank you to some very special people at the end of this chapter for reading my first one. Now for disclaimers. Max would you do the owners?

Max – sure. K.F. does not own us. But the mysterious figure known, as K.F. does own a whip that he/she uses on Kai frequently. Speaking of it. Can I barrow it for like a week or two? ( Puppy dog eyes) please.

K.F.- who ever the fuck said you were innocent better run.

Max – why.

K.F. – because (thinks of explanation) I said so.

Max – O.o

K.F. - Um…. MAX! REI'S IN HEAT, GO GET HIM!

Max – Where?

K.F. – There! (Kicks him down some random stairs into basement). I'm so sorry max lovers. It's just that you didn't see what I saw. Now for chapter two. Yay! If I'm lucky Kai will forgive me for that little oneshot I wrote.

Alba- You jackass. Don't you fucking remember?

K.F.- what?-?

Alba - (whispers something in K.F.'s ear)

K.F.- oh yeah. I forgot.

Alba- Baka.

K.F. – Hey! only Kai can call me that.

Alba – W.T.F. Ever. Get to the fucking story you duck.

Chapter 2:_blond, geek, and voices oh my. O.o_

"My name is Tyson" I said as calmly as possible. Tyson Takao Granger Kinomiya." I told them with a little more _feeling_ this time around.

"Wow you have a long name." That statement came from a boy with blond hair.

Come to think of it he kind of looks familiar. But were did I see him before? Is the question. and what is the strange energy he's giving off? is the bigger question.

"Why Mr. Tate thanks for volunteering to introduce yourself." The teacher told the perky blond.

"WHAT!"

But you know what? From the look on his face I doubt that's what he was trying to do. But his expression soon changed back to that ' I'm-a-hyper-blond-and-I'm-gonna-give-you-a-big-hug.' kind of look. That sent a shiver down my spine.

Not one from fear because who could be scared of this guy? It was one full of excitement. I wanted to be his friend for some reason. I was drawn to him. Like we were distend to be together.

'Wow, Tyson. You going after the blond. And I thought you were innocent. Bad Tyson, bad.'

'Not like that you ass. I mean as in a friend.'

'What ever'

'God I hate you'

'I know.'

I was excited to meet him. But I had to forcefully hide my joy. I mean I didn't want to be labeled just yet.

"My name's Max". He said allowed, very happily too. "Max Tate."

"Nice to meet you Max." I told him as normally as possible. And with a smile he sat back down in his seat.

I want to set by him in order to talk more, but I don't think the teacher would allow me to. He does seem like the talkative type. Damn.

"Well!" The damn teacher screeched so loudly I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Since you and Maxie here are getting along so well I guess…"

Oh great she's going to put me in the back of the room. Damnit-all.

Wait.

No. That's good.

So, Yay!

"You can sit by him." I leafed up my head. Actually I don't even remember looking down.

But I looked at her and said, "Pardon"

Did I hear her right? Did she just say I could sit by him?

"Yes Tyson, I said you can sit by him."

What the fuck? Is she in my head or something? If you can hear me teach, my head is crowded so can you kindly, GET THE FUCK OUT!

Then she tuned to Max and said "You can do the honor of introducing him to the students. Show him the ropes and keep him out of trouble."

Oh wait. Hell no. She said that last part too low.

'Will you did destroy the school ya know?' One of my voices said.

' I know that and you know that, but they don't know that.' I told him.

' You were at the scene of the crime.'

'In my other form' I argued.

'You have a point there.'

'I know'

' You better tune back in before they think your crazy.'

'Fine'

I turned my head, blinked a couple of times and found myself staring into a pair of big baby blue eyes. They were so big you could see the all so oozy sign of happiness within them. It took me about a second to realize how close he was to my face.

I mean, dud have you ever hared of personal space.

"Um" was all I could say as I took a _very _big step back.

When I got a better look at his face. He seemed very child like, Especially his grin. Something told me that if I gave him anything sweet I would A) get a major migraine and/or B) probably wind up kicking his ass from annoyance.

But I didn't listen to those options because that was one of the voices. And I call it 'This-is-my-fucking-world-you-morons-just-live-in-it-voice'. Yeah I guess you can tell that that's my most dominate/don't-piss-me-off voice that lives in my head.

She's really scary sometime. When she gets pissed off I get the worst headaches in the world. It feels like my head is on fire. It really scares my parents at times because my last fever was 182 degrees. The doctors wondered why I wasn't dead yet, so they kept me in the hospital for a week.

They said it was to make sure I was ok. But I knew better. I knew it was to study me.

She must be one of the strongest voices in my head. And yes it's a she. And if you piss her off she'll kick your ass. Even from inside my head.

Scary ant it.

I'll have to talk more about my voices later because the blond kid is taking me near his seat to sit down.

I sat down in the seat next to him and then I noticed another kid. He looked so geeky I wanted to laugh. I swear in about three years his picture will be under the word 'geek'.

I mean, come on, his glasses are huge, and with his brown hair covering his eyes you don't even know if he's looking at you or the laptop he seems to be typing in.

'Now Tyson, that's no way to make friends'. The voice that said that is nice when she talks to me. She's really motherly.

Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not as crazy as I seem.

'Fuck you aren't. You're talking to yourself jackass. So I think that goes along the lines of 'crazy-as-hell''

Oh great that annoying 'I'm-goanna-slap-the-truth-in-your-face-wither-you-like-it-or-not-asshole' is back.

God I hate him.

And as you can see again, I am in dispirit need of friends.

I guess the blond kid saw me looking at the brown haired kid because

"Hey chief, meet the new kid." Max said with joy as he got the geeks attention and I think-I'm really not sure because of all the got damn hair-if he looked at me or not.

"Oh, hi", he said, and for some reason I think he's younger than me. but he has a type of aura that I seem to be getting drawn to lately coming from him.

"Um, hi"

"The names Kenny, glad to meet you"

"Yea same here, but my names Tyson, not Kenny."

That comment got the blond giggling. I wonder why? I mean I didn't do anything.

Yet.

' Yeah that's the same type of attitude you had when that school was destroyed'

'It wasn't my fault' I told the jackass of a voice. Then I ignored all the voices all together. I wanted to at least try to seem normal.

I glanced over at the kid to see that he was once again eyeing his computer. How can a person be into computers that much? What was so important?

Damn!

Why am I asking myself? I don't know the answer to begin with and I semi-banished the voices in my head.

well I can't totally banish them. Their in my head.

Double damn!

I shrug and then under my breath say "why not?"

I moved my head so that I could get a better look at the kid.

"Hey Kenny" he looks at me-I think- to acknowledge that I semi had his attention.

"Yeah"

" What are you doing?"

" I'm analyzing data to make sure there are no flaws when I take part in the great ordeal of the closing chapter of what we have just finished partaking of."

I swear if I were a cartoon character there would be question marks all around my head thinking the same thing as I am.

"What?"

I think he rolled his eyes at me as he told me in "English" what he just said.

" I'm studying for the algebra test."

"Oh" was the only thing I could say, that made me feel stupid.

" Aww, don't worry Tyson. He's just really smart for his age. Don't worry about it."

"Speaking of the test."

SHIT!

I didn't know the teacher was there. Damn-it, she scared me… again.

"Don't worry about it, Tyson. You're new and you don't have to do it. Alright."

When she said that it earned me a few 'looks' from people that I really didn't like just because of it. I will so get back at them…later.

"Don't worry Ms.." I stopped because I didn't know her name.

"Sakura" she told me " Ms. Sakura"

"Oh, right, thanks. I don't mind taking the test. Then I can see how behind I am."

"Great idea Tyson." She said then turned away from me. "Students, pleas take out your pencils and get ready."

We did as we were told and got ready for the test. I knew today would be a long day.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. It would have been up sooner but I was working on that other story called **WTF** and I really wanted to get it done. So yeah that's my excuse. Now for the reviews.

**Destruction Devil**- I would like to thank you for being my first reader. But I do have a question, not to be rude or anything but why did you read it? Oh and thanks for telling me about TechnoRanma I'll ask her when I get the chance.

P.S. if you read the first chapter over again you will get a lot more info then when you read it the first time. so I would advise for you to read it again in order to understand future chapters.

**Subaru Chan**- your very sweet. And thanks for the puppy dog eyes. It made start writing the chapter right away. I love it when people review. It makes me go into my 'Max mode'. If you don't know what I'm talking about my profile explains it.

P.S. if you read the first chapter over again you will get a lot more info then when you read it the first time. so I would advise for you to read it again in order to understand future chapters.

Wew!- hey thanks for reading. And I'm glade you can semi relate to Tyson. But there is a reason for the voices. In I think chapter four you will figure out why. And I bet you probably already know who the voices are by then. It's not that hard when you really think about it. 

P.S. if you read the first chapter over again you will get a lot more info then when you read it the first time. so I would advise for you to read it again in order to understand future chapters.

**Kai's the Best**** – **what's up. I would like to say thank you for the review. You're an excellent writer and I'm happy that you enjoyed my first chappy. I'm really hoping that you update your tyka fics because I totally love them. I really want to see what happens in the story you wrote called **what happens when a student**** falles in love with his teacher?** I can't wait for that story. So please hurry. Please, please, please.

P.S. if you read the first chapter over again you will get a lot more info then when you read it the first time. so I would advise for you to read it again in order to understand future chapters.

**Akira of the Twilight****-** OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! You, my idol, my inspiration, my- I have nothing on the lines that can describe what your writing does to me- you. I can't believe you read and reviewed my story. (Sniffle) thank you. I would like to thank you for a couple of things as well since I'm here.

I would like to thank you for showing me "THE WAY OF THE YAOI" (starts to hear bells from heaven)( heavenly lights are now upon all tyka fanfiction) . I would like to thank you for showing me that Tyson and Kai could be together. I say thank you to all of this because if it weren't for your fic "haunted" I would have never known about I would have never known what a lemon was. I would be a poor sad kid with the dreams and craziness -that I am now putting on paper- would have been forever kept to myself. Never to be seen by the world. But you changed that. So I thank you.

Oh yeah before I forget. I also would like to thank you for getting me hooked on-now my favorite band- "EVANESCENCE". I am hook to the core. All her songs speak to me. It's amazing. Any way, I hope you update your story **living life** soon because I'm becoming restless. So please hurry. Thanks.

P.S. if you read the first chapter over again you will get a lot more info then when you read it the first time. so I would advise for you to read it again in order to understand future chapters.


	3. It's all my fault

K.F. - hey there people. If it seems like I'm taking forever to update this I'm terribly sorry. You see I'm having problems with Kai and also these other stories I'm working on. Two of witch I didn't post yet.

Alba - not to mention, you're lazy as hell.

K.F. – you damn right. Now on with the disclaimers.

Disclaimer – if you recognize it from my best friend. (His names t.v.) You will know I don't own it. So fuck off you stuck up son of a bitch layers that want to sue me. But you can't can you? No because you know why?

I DID A FUCKING DISCLAIMER! (Begins to laugh uncontrollably)

Alba – don't mind that lunatic. She/ he is kind of sugar high. (Looks at K.F.) (Sweat drops) on with the fic.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter 3: It's all my fault._

The test was fairly easy, but from the look on Maxie's face I think he should have studied more.

" I should have studied more." He said with a pout.

Nooooo, yeah think?

"I still can't believe you aced that test."

" Neither can i. But I guess I learned it already."

"It's proven that a brain can learn a mass amount of things. Then gradually forget them, but as soon as it recognizes it, it will gradually start to remember." Kenny stated with a finger in the air to prove his point.

We then made our way to our shop class. I was happy that I got to stay with max and Kenny. I really didn't want to go through that whole ordeal of intros again.

When I got into the class, I found out it was a computer class. A class I'm sure Kenny adores. We sat in the fourth row away from the front. I was grateful because the row was empty besides Kenny, Max and i. At least that's what I thought until a couple of minutes later a guy walked in.

I didn't really see him, but I got this intense feeling. Just him being in the class made my body go on fire. It's like the way I felt when I first senesced Maxie. But it's more. I want this persons attention. But there's two problems.

1) I don't know this person and

2) My mom and dad will move again, and or send me to a place to get my priorities 'strait'. As in make me like girls.

Your probably confused, right? Well you see, we have been moving a lot recently. And they try _really_ hard to keep me from the outside world. Sometime I think they know, but other times I think they're afraid and since their afraid, I know I can never tell them my secret.

It really hurts you know. Your probably wondering what, right?

Well it hurts that my parents wont except me for me.

You probably wonder I how I know that I wont be accepted, right. Well, since I'm dispirited, I'll tell you.

You see before bad things started to happen around me, there was this 'accident'. at least I think it was and ever since then I have been able to read peoples emotions and feel their aura.

Cool huh?

Come to think of it, that's when those five annoying voices came.

God, they drive me crazy.

Anyway, it was fun; I was able to do a lot of things. Some not a lot of kids in my neighborhood could do. It was cool, and I felt really special. Until I began to feel jealousy, hate, and disgust towards me.

Jealousy for my ability, because of course I had to tell someone.

Hate because I was now different. But I really did understand that one because I was never like anyone. I always felt alone no matter who was with me. I felt that I had I greater purpose in the world that we live in. I always knew I was special in some strange way.

People told me that everyone feels special for some reason or another. And that I was getting older and I would be able to accomplish what Kami set me out to do.

But some how, I always felt that there was more to it than that. I felt that there was always more.

And also disgust.

That had to have been the worst one. I did under stand why anyone would feel that way towards me.

Sure on the inside I was probably cursing them out to no end, but on the out side. That's a different story. I was a saint.

' _A saint my ass, Tyson'_ spoke; come on you should be able to tell the difference between them by now. That was 'S-T-T-I-Y-F-W-Y-L-I-O-N-A' voice that said that.

'_Oh great like I need you'_

' _Ok, ok, ok. You can be classified as a saint if you not counting the time you sneaked out the school and got busted by the principle.'_

'_Oh and that time you kicked that guy that was trying to flirt with you in the testicles'_

'_Oh no motherly voice not you too'_

'_Or the time you dared a kid to wake of in class'_

' _Oh god not you again. But you have to admit that was pretty funny.'_

'_Yeah up until the part he 'came' and screamed out your name'_

' _SHIT! I thought you forgot about that.'_

'_Tyson, we're in your head, if you can't forget, how can we?' _spoke that all to dominant voice 'this is-my-fucking-world-and-you-morons-just-live-in-it' voice

'_You have a good point there.'_

'_I know, now get back to the got damn story.'_

'_Alright god.'_

You know how you sometimes get sick because of how much you feel towards something or someone? You know, when you get sick and get headaches and barf from time to time because your emotions affect your entire body.

Well imagine that a thousand times worst for each person. And I was in school so imagine it there.

The digest came from mostly the guys. After almost every girl in school asked me to the Valentines Day dance and I said no to them all. I think I shocked them and they weren't very happy with me. So they went back to there old boy friends that they were so willing to give up for me.

I felt special, until I began to feel the disgust that is.

It hurt to no end and I actually thought I was going to die. The nurse called my house and I got to go home. That was the good part.

And now this is were my story picks up.

It was like a week or so after that day and it was finally Valentines Day and I could sense that something was wrong. I went to my mom and dad and senesced excitement.

That scared me for some reason.

When I walked into the family room I saw a girl all dressed up. Then I saw my parents with smiles on their faces.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked with widened eyes.

"Tyson, dear, your home."

She said that to cherry. What the fucks going on?

"Um, mom, you seem excited. What's up?"

Yes I filtered it for them. So sue me.

"Tyson, son"

Ok, now dads acting weird.

"As you know it's Valentines Day."

"Yeah and"

"And" mom began "we noticed that you haven't asked anyone to the dance tonight."

That's because everyone in my school are assholes.

"I realize that."

"So"

"Sooo" I dragged the word in order for them to know that I was getting annoyed. I mean they could just spit it out.

"So we got you a"

'NO! NO! HOLD IT IN! HOLD IT IN! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!' one of the vices yelled in my head as I was straining to hear what my parents were trying to say.

"Blind date."

'Awww shhiiitttt. They said it.' I didn't take the time to acknowledge or to even figure out who side that. Because I was to caught up in what my parents had just declared to me.

"WHAT!" I screamed very loudly, even the voiced in my head jumped in shock because of the volume of it.

'You can't do that!"

"Now son calm down." My damn ass dad said to me with a frown. Like it would affect me.

"We were only concerned. We have never seen you going out with anyone and you almost always avid girls." My mom tried to season with me.

"What! Have you been keeping track of what I do? I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't a hormonal crazed boy wanting a girl or anyone for their body!"

"Listen son. Were proud of you. It's just that we're cons-"

" Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. But I have a question for you. Why the hell are you so concerned?" I asked not caring about my language at the moment.

Then everything went still.

I was getting another headache. I put my hand on my forehead and over my eyes. I started to sway and I grabbed hold of the couch near by to keep steady.

I guess my parents realized something was wrong and came to my aid.

When they grabbed me I started to hear voices.

Yeah, I know what your thinking. ' You always hear voices, Tyson. What makes this time any different?"

Well stop thinking and let me tell you, then everything will make since. Damn.

The voices I heard weren't the three females and the two males that are in there now. They were actually two other people that I soon realized they were my mom and dad's. They were pouring into my head all at once …

/_please don't let him be…_

_Please let him go…_

_My son will never be a …_

_I don't want my son to be a …_

_It's to disturbing to think about now…_

_I'll never accept it if he is…_

_Please oh Kami no…_

_Don't let my son be …/_

They just kept coming, back to back. They wouldn't stop. I wanted to cry.

And do you know what they thought? WELL DO YOU! They thought I was…

( I was so going to leave it here until I updated again. But I knew Subaru Chan would have never forgiven me so I dedicate the rest of the chappy to you my friend. )

"YOU THINK I'M GAY!" I asked, no I yelled at the top of my lugs. They both looked at me, stunned to say the least. " How could you think that?" I asked them close to tears. I couldn't understand why my own parents would think such a thing.

When I looked up my parents just stared. They looked into my eyes with a hint of fear. But why was the question.

Then I blinked out.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. The headache was gone and I was happy for that.

I went down stairs as usual and began to get breakfast ready. I decided to eat on the balcony of our house when I got finished.

But when I got out there

"What the hell happened!" I screamed out.

What I saw scared me. The whole street was a disaster.

Huge, very old and strong trees were knocked down. Fire hydrants were knocked over as well, so the water flooded the streets. There were fishes swimming without a care in the world. Cars were crashed some even flipped over while others were crushed by the trees. mail boxes were in windows and letters were falling out of the sky like snow.

Everything was a horrendous.

Big word huh? I know. I try.

Anyway, I couldn't believe it, but for some reason I felt relief and sadness at the same time. Relief, because that awful storm that I felt building up inside of me was gone. But I felt such a great sorrow because I looked at all the houses. People were out side their homes staring at the mess. They couldn't believe that a storm that bad would ever hit their town. I mean, non-ever did, until now.

That was the first time we moved. And no matter how many times they said 'It wasn't your fault, it will all be ok', for some reason I knew better. Just like the voices in my head that tried to sooth me. I knew and so did they, the storm, the houses, the cars, the poor trees, it was all my fault.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- hello everyone I'm not as sugar high any more so I will attempt reviews.

REVIEWS 

**Tysonkaiexperiment****- **HEY WHATS UP! You already know what I'm going to say. Please hurry and give me the website. And also that the code did work. The example I used was website. So yeah just read your review and give me the website before I loss my mind please. Thank you. And hurry and update your tyka fics ok.

**FireieGurl******– hey there. I know I make him seem crazy but we all have little voices in our head weather we want to admit it or not. But Tyson has voices with attitude. And in the next chapter not only will you get a clue about the voices and who they are, you will also get a little bit of kai. I bit you can't wait. So until next time.

**Akira of the Twilight**- hey there Akira. How are you? Thanks a lot for reviewing I love it when you do. I can't wait for your update but because of your situation I will try. I would also like to say hi to Mimi and May. I totally love your musses. Especially may. Why cant I have musses like your I'm stuck with I-don't-need-anybody- muse named Alba. The I-have-no-clue-what-the-hell-to-say-about-him- muse named Daniel and. ………………Walter, just Walter. Nothing more.

I love you until next time.

**luvyagal**- hey there. How could you not know? I'm sure I reviewed your story especially Lullaby of mine. I really liked that story. I know I reviewed that story, but you probably didn't know who I was because I went by another name KAILUVR-69. So yeah I reviewed your story. It just took you awhile to get back to me. But that's ok as long as you do read it. And I'm glade you think it's funny. That's what I was going for. And also please update your fic called **YOU ASK FOR MY LOVE.** I really want to know what happens next. Please. Thank you. See yeah later.


	4. Chapter 4

K.F. I am so sorry. So veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery

A couple of minutes later

Veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery.

A couple hours later

Veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery.

A couple more hours later

Veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery.

A couple of years later

Veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery.

You get the point right?

Kai- (walks into room) (sees K.F.)

K.F.-Veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery.

Kai – (walks up be hide him/her)

K.F.- (come on do I really need to type what I'm saying/doing again)

Kai – (those annoying anime red sign pops up on head)

Tyson – HEY KAI! (Runs into same room) have you seen (looks a ticked off Kai and K.F.)

K.F.- Veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery.

Kai – (raises fist)

K.F. – (oblivious to the things around him/her)

Tyson – (covers eyes)

Kai – (fist hits it's mark)

K.F. – WHAT THE FUCK!

Kai – they don't care about your fucking apology! So get your sorry ass to the got damn story.

K.F.- T-T how could you hit me like that Kai-san.

Kai -You waited long enough as it is so get to the story that's why there here. Their not here to listen to your got damn annoying apologies.

K.F. -Fine mister, I-didn't-get-any-last-night-so-I'm-picking-on-the-writer, do the disclaimers than we can begin.

Kai –(another one of those red annoying things pop up)(fire appears in eyes) _what? _ (

K.F. – now really if you didn't hear me you wouldn't be so angry now would you. -

Kai- THAT'S IT! (jumps towards K.F.)

K.F.- Tyson would you please? ( runs from pissed off Kai) (laughs like a maniac) yeah try and catch me!

Kai – damn you.

Tyson - --U. Okay. So yeah K.F. does not own us. That's about it. Enjoy.(hears loud crash) O.o

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Chapter 4: Crimson eyes that know all 

"Ahh, Mr. Hiwatari, have you finally found us worthy of granting us site of your divine presence?" The teacher asked jokingly.

So far, I liked this teacher. He wasn't perky like the other one, but he had a good funny bone.

I looked up from my computer screen to try and see the guy that just walked in. But then I got this pain in my head.

'_Hey, what the hells going on in there?' _I asked the voices. That's because I knew my headaches had something to do with them.

'_We don't know, but for some reason Dran has gone on overdrive. And she's scarily excited not only her but Dricy is too.' _

'_Dran… Dricy' I_ really had to think about that _'you guys have fucking names and you never told me?' _I was fuming so; I didn't notice the wind pick up outside or the kids that were on the computers around me suddenly getting shocked.

' _Listen Tyson, calm down' _the 'calm-gentle-yet-if-you-piss-me-off-I'm-goanna-kick-your-ass voice' said. Come to think of it, that one has helped me the most. You know with all the headaches and all. It's a male and is kinder that the other one.

'_When were you going to tell me?' _

'_Listen Tyson, we don't have time. You really need to calm down before you hurt someone in the school.'_

"Fine" I said under my breath

'_So' _I started again _'why did you let me name you then?'_

I could sense him shrug and then say _'it was funny.'_

' _You thought it was funny!' _ If I were paying attention I would have seen the flash of lightning very close to the window. And I mean very.

' _Yeah, now see why these two are going crazy.'_

' _Only if you promise to give me an explanation.' _

'_Yeah sure, why not.' _He said. As his voice started to fade I remembered I had another question.

'_Wait a minute.' _

'_Yeah what is it?' _

'_Which one is Dran and which ones Dricy?' _I really needed to know the answer to that.

'_Oh, yeah. Dricy is the one you described as motherly._

' And Dran is …' 

' The one you describe as 'This-is-my-world-and-you-people-just-live-in-it'. Or something like that.'

'_Dud, if your goanna say it, say it right. It goes 'This-is-my-fucking-world-and-you-morons-just-live-in-it voice.'_

'_Oh, yeah, what ever. Now that that's taken care of can you check?'_

'_Yeah why not.'_

I opened my eyes to be met by big blue curious pools that looked like they went on forever. Well that's what I thought they were, until I found out it was only Max in my face. Again.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed because of the closeness.

" When you closed your eyes you looked agitated."

" And so, that doesn't' explain why your so close. Weren't you by the window?"

"That's just it!" I was shocked at how he jumped at me. I was even more surprised that he was still in his seat. "Look" he said while pointing to an open window.

"So" I told him not really caring. Everything was fine. The sun was out and the birds were singing, "It's a nice day. What about it?"

"That's just it" he said again. Damn, this kid really needs some new lines. " It's a nice day. Just a few seconds ago, it was pouring down raining, with really strong winds, thunder and lightning so close it was scary. It was cool."

When he said that I looked towards the window again. The floor was soaked. Then I glanced at the kids who were by the window. 'Were' being the keyword, because they weren't there anymore.

They were ether, A) wet and away from the window or, B) just away from the window. B only going towards Maxie here. Everyone else was hit. Meaning socked to the core. Poor people.

I began to look around the room, until my gaze landed on a pair of crimson orbs. How they looked at me, it was like they were going into my very soul. They were so intense and full of … something. I don't have a word in my entire vocabulary that could describe how powerful they were.

Like no matter what, I couldn't lie to them. Even if I tried to hide, they would find me and drag me out. It was like they knocked down my walls and left me bare for the world to see. It was too much for me.

We continued to stare until I couldn't take it anymore and looked away. Even thought I did, I still felt his gaze on me, but more fierce this time. I could feel the holder of those eyes frown upon me.

It was almost like he knew. Like he could see right through me. Straight to my heart and soul. To the chilling secret that was the only true me.

" Weird weather we're having here, huh?" The teacher said. And I will be eternally in his debt, for he unknowingly broke the tension between me and the holder of the crimson eyes.

Damn!

I don't even know the person and they make me feel trapped when they look at me. I know right now, more that ever. This will be a long school year.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F. – ok I'll leave it here. I'm as I told you very sorry about how late these updates are but there is something seriously wrong with my computer and I'm going to get a new one for like maybe Christmas. I know it's far away, but I will try my hardest to update while I'm in school. That's all I can tell you. Yea know, I'm not a miracle worker. But this (my computer being broken) is one out of many reasons why I'm taking computer repair as my course. So yea oh wait

**TysonKaiexperiment and Kaikao, **happy late, maybe even very late birthday. I would have said it sooner but you see my problem right?

**TysonKaiexperiment – **I will so find a way to update on the TyKa websites. Please don't be mad at me. And also my last question to all,

**Question to all – **Do you miss me?


	5. Getting there

K.F.- How ya doin peoples? I am back and ready to update this fic you guys seem to like so much. So enough about me it's time for the declaimers. Alba, would you do the honors?

(Long pause)

K.F.- … Alba?

(Another long pause)

K.F.- … koi?

Danny- (walks in) um..if your looking for alba,…

K.F.- yes I am. So where is koi? (Tilt head)

Danny- um Alba is kind of…

K.F.- yes….

Danny- she's kind of…

K.F.- (twitch)

Danny- (gulp) she's…

K.F.- (twitch)

Danny – (clears throat)

K.F.- Danny (twitch)

Danny- um …yeah?

K.F.- just do the damn disclaimer.

Danny- oh…ok.

Disclaimers- K.F. owns nothing. Maybe the plot, but that's about it.

K.F.- good. Now on with the fic.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Chapter 5: Getting there_

It was the night of the waxing moon and a figure could be seen running across the grassy plains of china. Its movements were quick and somewhat undefined. Like a cat searching for it's next meal, or just running to get red of unnecessary energy in order to sleep.

_As it leaped into the air it did a front flip and landed with grace onto the next rock listening to the sounds of the earth. The creature with it's excellent hearing picked up the noises of panting. That's when it brought its movements to a halt._

_It sat in the shadows as it watched yet another teen try to fight off hoodlums who were not looking out for his best interest._

_But this boy was different than the last. He had long black hair and was in a Chinese fighting stance, ready for whatever was coming his way. The creature was now even more interested in the fight now that he got to see the determination on the youths face. He figured that the teen was indeed different, for he could look after himself._

'What do they want?' _thought the raven-haired boy as the men began to advance on him. _'Well, it's to late to ask now.' _He also thought while sweat dropping because one of the thugs through a punch at him but, was immediately caught and thrown to the side. _

_The boy was skilled in the art of tai chi and was using his ability wisely. The boy used his first-rate hearing to know that one of the bandits had ran to the side and was coming at him full force. Not only that but one of his buddies were coming from the other side, charging just the same._

'Ok, if I time this right…' _the black haired boy thought as he jumped into the air, doing a spilt so that his legs were not crushed in the impacted of the two idiotic men and landed on top of them as they sloped unconsciously to the ground. _

'That was easy.' _He grinned proud of himself for an exquisite show of his skill, because of this he did not notice the leader of the group advance on him. Until…_

_It was too late._

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

When class was over it was finally my favorite time of day.

_LAUNCHTIME!_

Yeah, I know you where expecting that, especially after my little confession earlier today. Anyway, we went to lunch and got my yummy cafeteria food.

Ok, maybe not 'yummy' but it gets me through the day. And sometimes I find nice people who don't like theirs and give it to me.

But whatever, I just have to find some more because the little bet of crap these people gave me sure as hell isn't enough. I mean maybe for an average person 3 greasy burgers, 5 cups of French fries, 4 containers of milk, and 8 helpings of dessert is enough, but –

'_As we all know, you sure as hell aint normal.'_ Laughed you know who.

'_You know what, FUCK YOU ass-face!'_

'_You wish you had such pleasure.' _O.k. I am going to choose this moment to try and block him.

Now where was I? Oh yes, when I got it I felt stupid just standing there, in the middle of the lunchroom floor. Looking dumb as hell. I know for a fact these people know I'm new now.

Goddamn.

But that didn't stop me from looking for the table that the kids I've been hanging out with all day where sitting at. I tensed up as I spotted them. And by fucking god do you KNOW where they were sitting! Do you fucking know!

' _No where?'_

'_GO AWAY YOU! I SO DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!'_

'_Fine, what ever.' _I could feel him shrug and leave me alone for a whileAnd to answer my own fucking question, Max and Kenny are currently sitting in the back of the cafeteria. Do they 'NOT' know the dangers of sitting in the back table? Your just setting yourself up if you want to sit there.

By fucking god!

Do they know how many things can go wrong as a person even makes an attempt to walk the distance to the table? But no matter how scared I was at the moment I 'HAD' to go.

As I walked, if felt like all eyes were on me. Paranoid, you say. Well, duh. Don't you think I already know that?

Damn.

But you have to agree that I have great reason to be. And if you don't know that by now, you're a pathetic son-of-a-

'_TYSON!'_

'_AHHHH! OH FUCK DRICY! Did you have to yell like that?'_

'_Yes, I did.' _I could feel her glare at me. So I decided to stop. Not that I'm afraid or anything. I mean of course not. I'm just very………….respectful.

Yeah that's it!

I'm 'respectful' of the voices in my head.

'That's a load of shit.'

…

…

O.K. maybe not 'ALL' the voices.

'_Go to hell you bastard!'_

'_Being in your fucking head is HELL Tyson!'_

Fuck.

I hate to say it but, … the bastard won this battle.

So anyway I slowly made my way to the table. When I got there with no broken bones, all my food in-tacked, and nothing…out of the ordinary, swaying from the end of my back. You know the beginning of my ass but end of my back, where my tailbone should be.

Yeah, that place.

I was fine.

"HEY TYSON! You made it." The blond wiled happily. I really don't know but I think, I'm really don't know, but I THINK he was about to bloody well huge me.

'_Tyson'_

'_Yes, the already named Dran?' I_ asked her sarcastically.

'For fucks sake, you're not British so don't and I mean DON'T say that again.' She told me. And I just had to snicker. I so do love working her nerve.

" So, Tyson. How do you feel?" The genki blond asked with a smile so sweet it would make sugar sour.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked while stretching out the 'sure'. I mean what's his damn problem anyway? "Because you were as red as a strawberry not to long ago."

That made my face go beet red.

"Why'd you have to bring 'THAT' up! It was his damn fault!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- ok people that's it for now. And because of how late this update is I will allow you all any 'one' question that you want me to answer. And I will answer them to the best of my abilities. You can ask me anything, except the ending of this fic or spoilers for any of my other fics and this one. (hears door open)

Alba- (stubbles through door) (slurred) ok 'hen. (hiccup) I 'ave a 'uestion for yeah.

K.F.- (frowns) ok then.

Alba- (laughs uncontrollably) 'o ou h've a ( laughs more)

K.F.- what?

Alba- (laugh fades) do yo' 'ave a (laughs) (falls over)

K.F.- (glare) if you don't ask, I won't answer.

Alba- 'ight th'n. (inhales) do you Kaifucker69 have a …(giggles)

K.F.- yes…

Alba- ..have a…(giggle) DICK! (Burst out laughing)

K.F.- (blushes) OH DEAR GOD! Um..um…OH DEAR GOD! (blushes more)

Alba – these people think they know you. (giggle) But t'ey 'ave no fucking clue how in'nocent 'ou 're.(laughs more)

**R&R**

AND ASK YOUR QUESTION.

p.s.

dose anyone else know what my muse just said?


	6. Kitchen problem

K.F.- First I would like to thank all my reviewers. Next I would like to say sorry about the long wait. (bows apologetically) I just had a lot of …

Alba – Shit.

K.F.- (looks at alba)

Alba- what! It's true. Gowd.

K.F. – as I was saying, I just had a lot of –stuff-

Alba-(glare)

K.F.-(smirk) to take care of. And that's why I didn't update myself. My PMSing muse –

Alba- FUCK YOU!

K.F.- updated some of them for me, but I refused for her to update this one. That's because this is my first ever fic that I put up and I wanted to do it myself. Now alba if you would please?

Alba- what ever. K.F. doesn't own beyblade. (smirks) but she does own a pocket knife that she uses to –(mouth is covered)

K.F.- OK! On to the story.

X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter 6: kitchen problem _

_Last time:_

_" So, Tyson. How do you feel?" The genki blond asked with a smile so sweet it would make sugar sour._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?" He asked while stretching out the 'sure'. I mean what's his damn problem anyway? "Because you were as red as a strawberry not to long ago."_

_That made my face go beet red._

_"Why'd you have to bring 'THAT' up! It was his damn fault!"_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Because it's funny." Max stated trying to keep his giggling down. Yet failing miserably.

"No it's not." I told him angrily. But even my noticeable growl didn't stop him from laughing. Actually I think it made it a whole lot worse. So instead of getting even more aggravated I started to stuff my face.

When I began to eat, it was like all my worries just washed away. I was on cloud nine as I unknowingly started to moan.

"Wow, he really likes food." I heard a familiar voice say, but ignored it and kept on eating.

I moaned again as I bet into my greasy hamburger.

'_Fuck, Tyson, cut that shit out. There are children around.' _Said that fucking bastard. I could since his amusement. I so hated that.

'_Ha ha, very funny.' _

_'I know.'_ I rolled my eyes and started to eat again.

"Hey Tyson," I heard a voice but I was to busy with my 'new found love' to care or even notice who it was that had spoke to me.

"Hey Tyson." I heard it again. I'm goanna so kick that fuckers ass for trying to distract me from… ahhhhh mmmm.

_'Fucking hell Tyson are you getting a fucking hard on!'_

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!'_ I could feel that bastard of a voice getting blown away by my mighty subconscious vocals.

_'Conceded much?'_

"Uh Tyson," fuck man, " I know your busy with your new found love and all." I stopped, but didn't look up.

I mean what the fuck? Do I have some kind of digital thing on my head that shows these fuckers what I'm thinking? If so, then they can see that I called them fuckers. Then… why the hell are they still here?

'_Because they can't read your mind baka.'_ Said the I'm-already-named Dran.

_' Hey baka. You do remember we're in your head right?'_

_'How the hell could I forget?'_

_'Then why do you continue to try and piss me off!' Ok she didn't have to yell._

_'YES THE HELL I DID!'_

_'Ok I get the point!"_

_'You better. And clean up your language it's getting on my fucking nerves.'_

'_Yes mom.'_ I told her sarcastically. She was really beginning to annoy me.

But I woke up from our little talk because of a loud 'boom'. There was smoke so we were ushered out of the school. When I got out I quickly spotted Max. He was hard to miss with all that blond hair. So I went over to him.

"Wow Tyson! Why is it that as soon as you come to our fairly boring school interesting stuff begin to happen?" He asked. I only shrugged. But I knew exactly why. I knew why the storm came, and I knew why there was an explosion. Even if I don't know what else caused it.

"What happened!" I could hear a guy's strong voice ask. He was most likely the principal, Mr. Takalakalaka. I scrunched up my face at remembering his name.

_'What kind of fucking name is 'Takalakalaka'_ I just shrugged again. how the hell was i suppose to know?

_'You got me there, man.'_

" I don't know. We where making our special surprise soup when the oven just burst into flames!" I heard, I guess one of the lunch ladies, say. She sounded very frantic too.

I just sighed. I noticed Max look at me, not just him either. I also felt two or three more pairs of eyes on me. I could feel that they suspected something, but I knew. They were far from the truth.

I also knew that if they tried to figure it out, it would be the end. Ether for them or me.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.- ok guys I know that this is shorter than usual for me,

Alba- way shorter-

Danny- way, way, shorter-

S.A.- Way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy shorter.

K.F.- (twitch)

S.A. –(smiles nervously)

K.F.- anyway, I have a lot going on. You know with midterms and the fact that I'm like two points from an 'A' doesn't help ether. But what ever **R&R** and I will totally update like this weekend if all goes well.


	7. Sorry Everyone

K.F.- I am so sorry people. (Bows apologetically) I know I should have been updated this fic by now but I'm going through more emotional trauma and if I continue right now I'm pretty sure I will kill off a couple of characters and I don't want to do that because It will mess up the entire plot of this story.

But don't worry (even though I know your probably not) I will not discontinue this story. I personally loath discontinued stories when it has only seen the light of about two to six chapters. Actually, I really don't like discontinued stories at all. They just break my little heart. But anyway I'm babbling. So if you have any questions or concerns just ask. And to keep your hopes up here are the summaries of two stories I'm working on with one of the best writers in the world, Akira of the Twilight( hears applause).

I love this girl, anyway here are the summaries and I will not post them until we have come up with at least five chapters for the one you choose to be posted. Anyway here they are.

**May **

Can you imagine a world where you can only have one mate? Can you envision the torture of the one that is supposed to love you? Can you foresee your own death, if the one you need doesn't want you? If you cannot then you should see life through my eyes. (TyKa and MaRe)

I know that sounds kind of ageisty and I'm sorry but my fillings have to be vented somehow. NEXT!

**My Soul, My Power, My beginning, Our End**

Everyone knows of the four elements, Dranzer the fire, Dragoon the Air, Driger the earth, and Driceal the water. But no one knows how these powerful spirits got there and most importantly no one knows of the fifth element. The one distended to ether destroy or save us. And this element is within one of there kind. The ones that are human.

Um, I don't know what to say about this one. Lets just say it wont be as ageisty as it sounds. It will actually be pretty funny. It will be a humor/action/adventure kind of thing. And like I said Akira-chan and I are working on this together, so it's just as much hers as it is mine. So yeah. That's all. Choose one and put it in the review. If you guys need a better summery I don't mind doing one, but yeah. See, or read you guys later.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.**


	8. Stupid Rocks

K.F- first off I would like to say sorry. I've been having some miner problems and it has affected my better judgment. So um yeah here is the chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Well, not beyblade anyway.

Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to Takky-neechan, and Kira-chan, who has talked to me during this hard time of my life. If it wasn't for Takky-chan making me talk about the fic I would have forgotten the plot. So I really, really am thankful for that.

Alba- on with this damn fic.

K.F.-(glare)

Alba- don't give me that face.

K.F.-(pout)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Chapter 7: Stupid rock _

Ok, so the kitchen blew up. And we couldn't really finish lunch at that time. So we got to stay longer. YEAH! I get more of that juicy, greasy, and heavenly flavor of-"

_'Hell!'_

_'Go away.'_

_'No. How can you stand to eat that shit? And that's what it is too. Straight out of your fucking ass sh-'_

So anyway I get more hamburgers.

_'HEY! Don't you ignore me!'_

I can't believe that such a delicious substance as hamburgers could come from a cow.

_'HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!'_

But then again who would believe that I was more then a school boy? I sure as hell wouldn't. I mean I'm nice, creative, I do kendo, I travel all over the world with my parents and I'm-

_'Rude as hell!'_

_'Well if you were a bit nicer I would probably try to be nicer to you.'_

_'That's a load of crap and you know it.'_

_'Yeah I do. I know for a fact you'll always be a pain in the ass.'_

_'You don't even know me.'_

_'Well if you told me maybe I would.'_

_'I tried. You were the one having an orgasm over a burger while I was trying to tell you. Than you yelled at me, you wanker.'_

_'Well, will you tell me now?'_

_'...'  
_

_'...well?'_

_Twitch_

_Twitch, twitch._

_Twitch '...'_

_Smirk 'No. No I won't'_

_'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!' _

I could feel someone shaking my shoulder. So I looked up to see that it was only Max.

"Hey Tyson, You ok? You turned kind of red. I thought you liked the poison here."

"I'm fine. Just was thinking about something." I told him with a shrug, while I once again picked up my burger.

"Really, what?"

"Nothing really."

"Then why did you look like you were about to kill?"

"Because... of what I was thinking."

"Then what were you thinking?" He said, now beginning to pout. I just gave him a friendly smile and continued with my fifth meal. I could see him pout more from the corner of my eye. But then something happened.

I looked down and grabbed the back of my head. I knew something hit me. I just didn't know what. I know it didn't hurt but-

"WHO HIT ME?" I growled harshly.

"Um, it was this." Max said as he held up an item to show me, and can you guess what it was? I sure as hell bet you can't, then again you probably can. It was- did you guess?

-A rock. Shaped like a … strawberry.

How evil could the world be? But I just pouted and looked at the darn thing while muttering. "Stupid rock."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- I'm sorry it's so short. But I swear I have a reason. Besides the fact that I am once again in the hospital, I'm doing fine physically.

Alba- What about mentally?

K.F.- Now that my dear friend, is another question.

Alba- frown

Akira- (appears ninja style and hugs K.F.) Feel better (disappears ninja style)

Alba- the hell? DON'T DO THAT NINJA SHIT HERE! KEEP THAT FUCKING STUFF IN THE NARUTO WORLD!!!!!!

K.F.- (glowing) Alba-chan.

Alba-(swallow)

K.F.-(growl)(eyes turn white) DIE!

Alba- (runs away)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Please review. Reviews make me feel better. Then I update. .


	9. Home?

K.F- ok ok ok. It is a week of continuous testing. So I thought I would be kind of a good idea to start updating. So yeah hehehe GOMEN!

**_Disclaimers_**- I don't own beyblade. What more can I say on that me no own. Me no owny BEYBLADE NOT MINE!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Chapter 8- Home?_

_Before the leader had time to attack a loan roar was heard. It was angry, they could tell. The black haired youth shock in his spot for only a moment. He felt the presence and knew he was in dire trouble but, he was not afraid. _

_He decided the best action was to remain still until a fist came crashing down onto his shoulder. The boy staggered and held his abused shoulder knowing it was immobile for a while. He knew that technique but was not skilled enough to heal his arm right away. _

_The leader of the group of mongrels smirked down at the fallen boy before licking his lips._

"_I will not fail like the others." The boy did not know if he was talking of his fallen followers or something greater. But he did not have time to ponder it as the man pulled his fist back aiming for the heart._

_With hitting it will make the raven hair pass out within seconds. He would be out for a while giving the people time to do what they want and much more._

_He clichéd his teeth, his unnatural fangs glinting in the moon light, before he could do anything a figure leaped over his head with grace. It crouched down with a snarl making the man step back in slight retreat._

_The shock did not last long as the big guy started his furious attempts to hit the new comer. The creature, no boy dodged the attacks as if he were dancing. It was mesmerizing to the raven haired one as he watched. He thought he would get hit in the process of gwocking for the simple fact that it was fast, faster then even him and the fight took place right in front of him._

_But the mess lead hit's never hit him. The stumbling idiot that looked on in fear as the creature grinded it's razor sharp grin at him didn't' even look his way. How could it be that he was not afraid? Why was it that the creature, could strike so much fear onto someone he could not even completely defend himself from because of underhanded attacks, not strike fear into his heart as he was doing to the man? Even if he could turn around and attack him next, it was mind boggling. _

_The man crumbled to the ground in a heap after one swift back kick to the side of his ribs. The creature now as the moon tinkles a bit of light on him takes on the shape of that of a boy for the raven haired. The boy smiled going near the fallen one. _

_He inhaled deeply not able to run from this excellent fighter, but it seemed the boy did not wish to fight him. He kneeled before him in what seemed to be a traditional Chinese outfit. His catlike eyes glinted green as he looked over the injured boy and with a friendly smile and a hit that was not expected. The pain of an immobile arm was gone. The raven could move it, but…_

_The boy crumbled to the ground at the feet of the newly dubbed master of art for him. The boy fainted as the cat like boy dashed off in the distance. Leaving him with on thought_

'Thank you'

x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I sighed loudly while walking home. I had gotten a call during school. My parents are gone again. They told me where I could find my grandfather who I haven't seen in years. I miss grandpa but I wonder if he has changed.

Mom and dad took me away when I was little so that I could "travel the world." "make new friends" "see new people". I just snorted. I have been alone ever since we left this place. I hated them a bit for doing this to me.

'_But hey if you never would have left, you never would have met us, chibi'_

'_I know that Dricy, it's just that it hurts sometimes.'_

'_I know chibi. I know'_

'_OH COME ON! You guess have been bellowing since you got the call. From what I see in your memory this grandpa isn't' such a bad guy.'_

Twitch

I could feel Dricy withdraw. Knowing what was to come.

'_WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING THROUGH MY HEAD?!'_

_I heard, what seemed to be the only sympathetic voice in my head sigh._

"_Drig, that's not nice and you know it.' She pouted._

'_I didn't mess with anything. It was just there. He usually blocks it from us but you know as well as I that his thoughts were wondering all through out that day. I mean he almost got his ass kicked AGAIN might I add. The cool kid with the long hair had to save him.'_

I grumbled_ 'his names Rei. And why do you seem to only like him. You treat him better then me and you live in MY head. I should start charging for rent.'_

On that thought I turned a corner and found that I was right in front of a large dojo. It was gorgeous. From the manmade roof of my great ancestors, to the Koi-fish pond in the back.

I walked a bit through the large gates and proceeded to that very lake. The wind blew peacefully and I could not help but to smile. Even so…something wasn't right. I walked up to the large tree in the back. It was planted her on the day the great dojo of our family was finished. I placed my and on it and watched it shimmer green only for a moment.

I smile "I'm happy to see you again as well my friend. How are things here?" The Sakura tree shimmered near by and I laughed. "Oh I see. Don't worry. I'm back. And..." I began to pet the bark as if it were a long lost pet. But u I knew I was the one who was truly lost. This was where I belonged. "I'm never leaving again…" I placed my cheek ageist the truck in remembrance of when I was a small boy. It was so peaceful here until

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I began to RUN FOR MY LIFE!

I jumped, tripped, dodge, ran, dodged some more, ran into a tree, tripped over a rock and "OH!"

SPLASH!

Fell into the koi pond. I spit out the contaminated fish water and looked up at my attacker. My eyes widened in fear…..

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- (smiles a bit sheepishly) see I told you I would never discontinue my stories. I simply loath things like that hehehehe. Anyway, I am here and I have finally done what I thought I would not in some time. How are you guys. And so you know, I appreciate you guys being so patient with me. You're the coolest. So yeah have any question for me you know where to put them

**R&R PEOPLE! FOR **

**KAIFUCKER69 LIVES!**


	10. Grandpa

My back hurts…

K.F.-(busy typing and drinking soda that has been given to me by various people) yes yes. Thank you. (types more)

Alba-SHE OWNS NOTHING (pats K.F's head to get the sweat off then holds out another can of Pepsi)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter: Grandpa_

My back hurts…

My butt hurts…

My PRIDE HURTS!!

'_Well it should after that show you illustrated for us this morning'_

I had to take a second and breath. I really didn't' want to scream out loud so taking a break to think about different things helped me out. My parents, school, my new friends. The burning of the cafeteria which means parties for about a month, I mean how much better can you get then that. And then of course… (growls) Kai.

So thinking about all of these things, I close my eyes and venture deep into my mind, I picture the ass whole that interrupted me, even if I can't see him, I know he's there by the green fog right in front of me.

'_Can't a guy have a brake in his OWN TUB'_

'_Um…no…besides…this is the other guys tub. You know the one…yeah… The guy that kicked your ass and had you on your knees with one hit?' _

He burst into laughter and this merely made e grind my teeth a LITTLE bit. And yet and still…he laughed and laughed and laughed…and then the thought of chopping of my head came into play just to dig my hand in and rip him out of it.

Feeling the ass cower back in fear, I sit back in my nice hot tub and relax. The other voices promised to give me sometime to myself so I can "Lick My Wounds" as Dran so nicely put it.

Snorting lightly, I sink further into the water and puff up my cheeks. Just thinking about earlier makes my blood boil…

((Flashback))

_Sitting, cold, wet, tired from that long walk from school to my grandpa's house and here I am. Sitting in a koifish pond. _

_Just great, that is JUST FREAKEN GREAT!_

_I look up to see my attacker but it's too late. A flash of something is only about a centimeter from my nose, comes down ready to CHOP OFF MY HEAD!! I duck and see if I can swim away._

'Ah yes, the brilliant one wants to swim in a 2 feet deep pool, if I had hands I would clap'

'SHUT UP THIS IS NO TIME!! CAN'T YOU SEE THY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME?!'

'They're? There are no they. It's only one person if you would stop being a scary human and look.'

_Unable to scream and attack Drig I just keep running through the water. Jumping out and slipping on one of the large rocks I begin to fall back down. While screaming to all hell, I turn and look wanting to see if my life flashes before my eyes._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_I see it again; but instead of looking at the weapon I look passed it at the hands holding it. While biting my lip, I jump up and make another run for it. Hopping over the rocks this time, I use my own body weight to propel myself forward. Instincts take over from here; I feel a slight buzzing feeling on my skin…_

_The cleansing of my mind…_

_Landing on the floor on all four, I do a triple back flip into the bamboo's not to far away. Turning with my hand positioned for a chopping motion, I cut right through the tough hollow truck of it…and my hands…they burn….but it feels so good…so right. _

_My fingers twitch before I hold up the stick, blocking the up coming attack. Slashing it to the side, I turn sideways quickly following the attack through. Pushing my opponent's weapon and forcing him to spin. Hearing his dizziness by the slight groans he makes I turn pointing the bamboo at him._

_My eyes narrowed…a light calm all over me. _

_Prepared to show mercy to him… for the fact that I do not kill, but then every ounce of braveness leaves my body. My eyes widen once again and that nice little high I had been on vanishes out of my body. Stepping back on shaky legs I look at the old may in front of me. Gray-brownish hair, a long samurai type beard and mustache, brown eyes, just like my fathers, and clothes that look as if he should have been in feudal Japan…or…a dojo leader._

…

…_._

……_.._

………………_.._

……………………

_BAM!!_

…………………

……………

………_.._

…_.._

_.._

_((End Of Flashback))_

I didn't even see it coming…

Blowing bubbles in the tub I hear a loud bagging at the door

"HURRY UP OUTA THERE T-MAN!! YOU'VE GOT'S LOTS OF TRANING TO DO!!"

I groan and sink under further. I get hit once and we have to go through out every step so I can get "back up to speed"

….this is going to suck…

'_it's your own damn fault. I gave you enough power to take down that old man an-'_

'_HE'S MY GRANDPA!!'_

Yeah…you better cower...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F-(pants lightly and hits my head on the computer table)

Naruto-(runs in laughing) IT'S MY TURN IT'S MY TURN!!

K.F.-(groans)

Sasuke-(walks in all majestic like) actually…the fic is about me.

K.F.-(groans louder)

Naruto-(turns and glares at sasuke) sasuke-teme, the whole damn serious is about me.

Sasuke-(raises his eyebrow and then scuffs with his arms folded, he turns his head away from naruto) and yet the next updated fic is all about me.

K.F-(grumbles)

Naruto-(growls and gets into Sasukes face) DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OLD SCHOOL?!

K.F.-(covers my ears)

Sasuke- old school? (laughs) how much old school could you go besides ninja's?

K.F.-(grinds my teeth)

Naruto and sasuke-(feels chakra pulsing and looks at K.F.)

K.F-(turns my crimson orbs to look at Sasuke and Naruto) Leave….Now….

Sasuke/Naruto-(uses substitution jutsus and vanish)

K.F.-(going demon) everyone…Review…these pics depend on it. (howls loudly and chases after sasuke and naruto)

Sasuke/Naruto- O.O OMG!!


	11. Author Note

4/25/11

….so yeah…I LIVE!

It's been how many years since I have been on here . I do not know but eh, I don't' know I suddenly have the urge to update my fanfics. :D so yeah HIIIII I don't know, I'm sure a lot of the people that once reviewed my work are now gone (tear) but it's fine, I'll obtain new reviewers, so on that note I have a question for all so answer wisely because the future of the fanfiction depends on you.

WHAT FANFICS SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST!

Just make a list really, of the ones you are most interested in seeing to the least, and which ever ones obtain the most reviews I will go over, reread, and begin my adventures with you lot again. :D so yeah COME ON BRING IT!

. I can't let college keep me DOWN!

…holly shit…I forgot how everything works O.O WTF!


End file.
